Sabine Wren - A Story of Origin: You look like a rebel
by padawanahsokatano
Summary: Sabine goes from working in a dirty restaurant in a ruined Mandalore to joining the Rebel Alliance. (Edit: I know this isn't even close to canon, but keep in mind that I wrote this before the show came out.)


"Hurry up, girl! You've got eight more to scrub!" Sabine growled as she scrubbed harder and harder at the sticky mess on the table. "Then tell your customers to stop spilling everything!" she whispered angrily under her breath. She had been working at the old, run-down Mandalorian restaurant since her parents were caught in a crossfire between the Empire and the Death Watch. She had faded memories of Death Watch. The adults all said they were just a terrorist group, but she saw them as heroes. People who stood up against the Empire. She didn't care about what they did during the Clone Wars. That was twelve years ago. The Death Watch had been taken down by the Empire. But when the Death Watch was destroyed, a measly six years after the Empire began, all of Mandalore seemed to fall.

Money and food were scarce, and beggars lined the streets. Hospitals once used to care for the sick and dying were condemned and considered unsafe. Murals you had once been able to see vividly everytime you turned a corner had faded to memory. As the murals faded, however, so did Sabine's dreams.

The Empire seemed to have made a habit of destroying Sabine's dreams. When she was maybe four or five, she always wanted to paint the murals she saw. She painted her bedroom wall to look like a mural that was across the street. It wasn't a perfect copy, far from it to be honest. But Sabine loved it. It was her prize. To her, it meant that she could always paint the murals she saw, and bring color to Mandalore. Then, the art was taken away. All of the color, the beauty. Gone. Then, when she was seven and eight, she decided that she wanted to join Death Watch. She admired their courage and their love for making things explode. But the Death Watch was crushed by the Empire like a bug.

Now, it seemed as if it was her destiny to scrub tables and live in a box. Hod owned a filthy restaurant on the end of what felt like the dirtiest street in the galaxy. He told Sabine all of her work was put towards her food, shelter, and clothes. It didn't feel like it. She scrubbed tables and floors, washed dishes and utensils, and fetched groceries constantly. The "food" she got was whatever was left at the end of the day, prepared for her in a nice trash bag, dumped next to her "sheltie," which was a cardboard box Hod was planning to throw away, but Sabine now slept there, the box sitting right outside the back door with the trash cans. The "clothes" were some old, dirty rags sewn into a shirt and pants, with some old, worn boots that were too big. Sabine hated her position in life, but she had no where else to go. That all changed one day. One, fateful day.

Sabine was fourteen, scrubbing at the floor during the work day. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The normal customers were in, a few humans, a Togruta or two, and a couple of Twi'leks. Two people she had never seen before came in, the bell on the door ringing. A green Twi'lek girl wearing pilot's clothes and a human wearing- well, he was wearing something. Hod looked at them and recognized them. "No rebels!" he yelled. "Enemies of the Empire are enemies of mine. Leave before I report you." Rebels! Sabine thought. Enemies of the Empire! The Twi'lek put her hands up, as if she was surrendering. "I'm sorry, sir, we just wanted to buy some fuel and-" Hod interrupted her. "No! I will not serve anyone against the Empire!" The man looked like he was about to say something, but the Twi'lek grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. As they left, the man looked at Sabine, seeming somewhat sympathetic Sabine saw her chance, and wasn't going to miss it. She walked back to kitchen, her plan already forming in her mind.  
Just as she opened the door, she heard Hod yell angrily. "Bantha dung!" Sabine's mind was whirling with ideas. "What is it, um…sir?" Sabine said, as innocently as she could. "I ran out of grava berries!" Sabine got excited, the perfect opportunity opening up. "I can go to the market and get you some!" she said eagerly. "Great, just hurry up," he said, eyeing her suspicously as he threw her a pouch of credits. "Just don't do anything fishy, alright?" "I won't." She said. "I will." She thought. She burst out the door, looking for the man and the Twi'lek. She finally saw them, walking up the ramp to a freighter. She ran, pushing people out of her way, until she reached it. But she was too late. The door had closed, and Sabine had no way to open it back up again.

"Spray paint!" she heard a vendor calling out. "Six credits for a bottle!" Spray paint? Sabine thought. Yes, that's it! She ran as fast as she could down the street. She pulled six credits out of her bag and threw them on the table. She grabbed an orange bottle and sprinted back to the ship. She heard the engine starting as she climbed on to the top of the ship, making her way to the glass windshield. She stood on it, and spray painted in huge, bold letters: WAIT FOR ME! The engine immediately died down and Sabine heard the door open. She ran into the ship, breathing heavily as the Twi'lek and the human stood in front of her. "My name…" Sabine gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "…is Sabine Wren, and I wish… to join you against the Empire." The man looked at her. "You're the girl from the restaurant!" he said, as if he couldn't believe it. "I'm the girl who used to work at the restaurant." she corrected him. "So can I join you?" The man whispered something to the Twi'lek. They turned around swiftly, a whispering war Sabine could only catch small phrases of.

"…can't trust her…" the man said. "…need the numbers…" the girl replied. "…be a spy…" the man whispered fiercely. "…seems trustworthy…" the girl said defensively. "…doesn't mean she is…" the man said matter-of-factly. "…we can't just leave her…" the girl said. "…don't even know her…" he man said, annoyed. "…we have to help…" the girl said sympathetically. Finally, they turned around. The Twi'lek smiled at her. "I'm Hera, and this is Kanan. Welcome aboard the Ghost!" she said cheerfully. "Great." Sabine said. "I'm going to need blasters, armor, and a lot of spray paint." The man laughed. "Consider it done."

(1 month later) Sabine had been with the rebels for about a month. They had gone to Alderaan, where Sabine had found some old Mandalorian armor and blasters. And spray paint. Lots of spray paint. She had finished painting her armor and blasters, but there was one thing left to do. She picked up a pair of scissors she had found. Earlier, she had dyed her hair blue and orange, but now, it was time to show off her rebellious streak. Looking cautiously in the mirror, she cut her hair short. Really short. She put on her new shirt pants, and armor. She put her custom-painted blasters in their holsters. Carrying her helmet, she walked out of the "How do I look?" she asked. Kanan and Hera both stared at her. After a moment of silence, Hera finally spoke. "You look like a rebel."


End file.
